Histoire du Kosovo
Histoire du Kosovo thumb|260px|Bataille du Kosovo, en 1389.thumb|260px|Kosovo - Église de la Vierge de Leviša.thumb|260px|Enfants chrétiens avec les cadeaux de Solidarité Kosovo. Le nom Kosovo vient du mot serbe kos, qui signifie merle, auquel est ajouté le suffixe ovo qui marque l'appartenance, dans la grammaire serbe. Littéralement, le terme Kosovo signifie donc appartenant au merle. De là provient le nom de la célèbre bataille du champ des merles (en serbe : Kosovo polje). C'est au Kosovo qu'est né, au IXe siècle, le premier Etat serbe. C'est là qu'il perd son indépendance en 1389. Autant dire que, depuis six siècles, la province du Kosovo est gardienne de la mémoire des humiliations, frustrations et espoirs de résurrections de la nation serbe''KOSOVO NAISSANCE D'UNE LUTTE ARMEE UCK : Entretiens avec Bardhyl Mahmuti représentant politique de l'armée de libération du Kosovo'', Des Hommes et des Conflits, Patrick Denaud, Valérie Pras, L'Harmattan, 1999.. Pendant tout ce temps le coran et le fusil sont les seules lois''Kosovo : la spirale de la haine : les faits, les acteurs, l'histoire'', Collection Mobiles géopolitiques, Dušan T. Bataković, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1998.. Le conflit Serbes/Albanais est fort ancien pour certains historiens, mais il ne remonte finalement qu'au XIVe siècle. Sept siècles c'est une période courte dans l'histoire de l'humanité. La présence serbe date d'il y a seize siècles et celle des Dardaniens, ancêtres des Kosovars de plus de quarante siècles. Ce peuple est Indo-Européen, donc en rien Mongol, Turc ou sémite. Ses descendants se sont assimilés aux Slaves qui sont Indo-Européens comme eux. Le christianisme est pendant un millénaire la religion de presque tous les Kosovars. Là ils doivent s'assimiler aux Albanais musulmans. Certes, ce n'est pas nouveau, le Kosovo conquis par l’Empire ottoman devient une province turque. On assiste à cette époque à des migrations massives d'Albanais au Kosovo. Aidés par les troupes ottomanes les colons massacrent, convertissent ou essaient d'asservir les populations indo-européennes déjà présentes qui sont de deux origines. De 98 de Serbes en 1459 on passe à 5%. Les chiffres fournis par les Albanais sont des faux. Pour connaître le nombre de Serbes il suffit d'étudier les registres paroissiaux ottomans. Les dihimmis paient des impôts car ils ne sont pas musulmans''Balles perdues: Interventions 1990-2002'', Mobiles: Essais, Slobodan Despot, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2002. . Le philologue et linguiste allemand Hans Krahe (1898 - 1965) analyse systématiquement les restes de la langue illyrienne et cela lui permet de parler de substrat alteuropäisch (= vieil-européen)Hans Krahe, Die Sprache der Illyrier I-III, Wiesbaden, Harrassowitz, 1955-1964. . Le rapprochement entre l'albanais et l'illyrien est fait dès 1709 par Leibniz, qui appelle l'albanais la langue des anciens Illyriens. Les indo-européanistes modernes, par contre, ne souscrivent pas à l'hypothèse d'une filiation immédiateEric Hamp, The position of Albanian, dans Henrik Birnbaum & Jaan Puhvel (dir.), Ancient Indo-European dialects: proceedings, University of California Press, Berkeley, 1966. Bernard Sergent, Les Indo-Européens, Paris, Payot, 1995, p. 95. Bernard Sergent cite Vladimir Georgiev, Heinz Kronasser, Eric Hamp, Frederik Kortlandt et Mircea Rădulescu. Voir aussi Iaroslav Lebedynsky, Les Indo-Européens, Faits, débats, solutions, éditions Errance, Paris, 2006. . Du fait des théories de Leibnitz, vivant en 1709, qui n'est en rien un spécialiste des langues indo-européennes, des partisans du Kosovo albanais, souvent Albanais, échafaudent des théories. Même les lieux albanais qui ont encore leur appellation antique ont subi une évolution phonétique venant du groupe des langues indo-européennes slaves. Ce qui est du à une occupation slave avant l'arrivée des Turcs/Albanais. Les emprunts les plus anciens de l'albanais aux langues romanes proviennent du daco-roman et non de l'illyro-roman (équivalent du gallo-romain en Gaule). L'appartenance de l'albanais au groupe satem (langues indo-iraniennes orientales) alors que l'illyrien appartient au groupe centum permet de conclure que cette théorie n'est pas un travail de chercheurs, mais de propagandistes sans scrupuleJohn Wilkes. The Peoples of Europe: The Illyrians. Oxford: Blackwell Publishers, 1992. . Les Illyriens habitant l'actuel Kosovo, les Dardaniens ne vivent pas sur le territoire albanais et sont donc les ancêtres en partie des Macédoniens, des Serbes du Sud et des Kosovars, mais pas des Albanais. A partir du premier siècle après J.-C., l'Empire romain la Dardanie devient de la province romaine de Moesie. Depuis environ l'an 700 jusqu'en 1455, le Kosovo fait partie du royaume serbe. Le culte du Kosovo, préservé au cours de l'histoire grâce à l'Église, est le culte central religieux et politique du peuple serbe. Le service de requiem dédié aux héros de Kosovo, tombés dans la bataille de 1389, est devenu le signe protecteur de l'idéologie nationale serbe''Histoire Du Peuple Serbe'', Dušan T. Bataković, Ljubomir Mihailović, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2005. . Le nom serbo-croate du lieu-dit de la bataille de Kosovo Polje (1389) est utilisé, surtout depuis le début du XXe siècle, pour désigner la région dont le nom antique est Dardanie. Kosovo est passé en albanais sous la forme de Kosovë. Les Français parlent longtemps de Cassovie ou CossovieLarousse en 6 volumes, édition de 1939, parue en 1945. , réservant Kosovo à la bataille elle-même (alors que le grec et l'allemand traduisent Plaine du merle, mais la forme slave Kosovo s'est imposée avec l’avènement de la nouvelle Yougoslavie[http://marcel-online.net/pdf/019-les-annales-de-lautre-islam-7.pdf LES ROMS, ASHKALIS ET GORANS DE DARDANIE/KOSOVO, Marcel COURTHIADE, Kosovo, Les Annales de l'Autre Islam, no 7, INALCO - ERISM, Paris, 2000.]. Région sensible par sa situation géopolitique, le Kosovo est le point de passage direct entre l'Europe centrale et le Proche-Orient. Les intérêts des grands empires, byzantin, ottoman et Habsbourg, s'y heurtent donc pendant des siècles. * * * * * Ak21.jpg|Pope et ruines. * * * * * * * * * * DE L’ANTIQUITÉ AU VIe SIÈCLE . Les Dardaniens (Illyriens) . thumb|260px|Les Dardaniens sont un peuple qui vit à la fois sur le territoire serbe actuel, au Kosovo et dans le nord de la Macédoine, mais pas en Albanie.thumb|right|260px|Les Albanais s'approprient une culture vieille de 4.000 ans ! Les premières traces d’une présence humaine sur le territoire de l’actuelle Serbie et du kosovo remontent à la Préhistoire (culture de Vinča)Culture Vinca (Néolithique récent). Les établissements connus se trouvent dans des emplacements divers et comportent des habitations rectangulaires construites à la surface du sol en bois et torchis. Certains habitats sont fortifiés par des fossés défensifs. Les ancêtres des Kosovars et des habitants des Balkans sont des Illyriens, un groupe d'Indo-européens, en rien de race mongoloïde, qui habitent dans l'antiquité une partie des Balkans occidentales dans l'antiquité et les côtes sud-est de l'Italie (Messapia)Frazee, Charles A. (1997), World History: Ancient and Medieval Times to A.D. 1500, Barron's Educational Series.. Les Illyriens apparaissent au XXe siècle av. J.-C., à une époque charnière entre l’âge du bronze et l’âge du fer. Le Kosovo de l'époque, la [http://www.balkanforum.info/f16/albanien-erbe-illyriens-196399/index129.html Dardania] est une région historique en Europe du Sud, l'entre les rivières Ibar, la Morava et la source du Vardar. Elle comprend le territoire actuel du Kosovo ainsi que certaines régions du sud de la Serbie et de la Macédoine. La tribu des Dardaniens lui donne son nom. C'est un peuple dit barbare et puissant par ses voisins''Histoire de Dalmatie'', Louis Comte de Voinovitch, Textor Verlag, 2008. . Ils sont d'origines illyriennes et thraces, et viennent du nord-est des Balkans. Ce ne sont en rien des Turcs ou des sémites. Ils sont mineurs ou bergers, et aiment la musique et détestent leurs voisins Macédoniens''Histoire de Dalmatie'', Louis Comte de Voinovitch, Textor Verlag, 2008.. Les plus grandes villes de la Dardanie sont :Naissus (= Niš, en Serbie), Scupi (Skopje), et Ulpiana (= Prishtina, capitale actuelle du Kosovo). Certains ethnographes romains voient un lien entre les Dardaniens des Balkans et les Dardaniens de Troie. Selon eux, un groupe de colons Dardaniens de Troie est venu s'installer dans les Balkans, et est l'origine d'un état dit barbare''Les Illyriens'', par JJ Wilkes, 1992. Les Romains, dans leur ensemble, les considèrent comme des Grecs, ce qui contredit toutefoisl'érudition moderne''Grecs et les Barbares'', (Lectures sur Édimbourg the Ancient World) par T. Harrison, 2001. . Nous avons vu que le rapprochement entre l'albanais et l'illyrien, fait par Leibniz, est écarté par les indo-européanistes modernes, qui ne souscrivent pas à l'hypothèse d'une filiation immédiateEric Hamp, The position of Albanian, dans Henrik Birnbaum & Jaan Puhvel (dir.), Ancient Indo-European dialects: proceedings, University of California Press, Berkeley, 1966. Bernard Sergent, Les Indo-Européens, Paris, Payot, 1995, p. 95. Bernard Sergent cite Vladimir Georgiev, Heinz Kronasser, Eric Hamp, Frederik Kortlandt et Mircea Rădulescu. Voir aussi Iaroslav Lebedynsky, Les Indo-Européens, Faits, débats, solutions, éditions Errance, Paris, 2006. . Écrire : ... les Albanais, bien que cela irrite certaines personnes, sont les descendants directs des Dardaniens est faux aussi car la Dardanie ne correspond pas au territoire de l'actuelle Albanie. Par contre, les Kosovars musulmans et orthodoxes sont des descendants en partie des Dardaniens, comme certains Serbes et Macédoniens. Les Dardaniens lancent sans cesse des raids contre la riche Macédoine. * * * * * Les Celtes . thumb|260px|Les Celtes deviennent un temps les élites des Dardaniens.thumb|260px|Scordisques et Dardiniens. Les Celtes, ou peuple du champ des urnes, pénètrent sur le futur sol serbe aux environs de -500, soit en s'imposant militairement (là où les autochtones résistent : la ruine de la Halstatt-Kultur, de Glasinac), soit pacifiquement par d'intenses relations commerciales (la "Halstatt-Kultur" de Ripač). L'âge de fer tardif laisse des traces de la culture de Hallstatt et de la culture de la Tène (illyro-celte). Au cours des siècles précédant l'ère chrétienne, les Celtes se répandent le long du Danube. En 279 av. J.-C. des tribus celtiques sont expulsés de Macédoine et se retrouvent dans le pays de Dardan. Au IIIe siècle av. J.C. les Celtes fondent, chez les Dardaniens, la ville de Navissos, la ville des nymphes, ainsi nommée d'après le nom celte de la rivière Nišava[http://www.ni.rs/city-of-nis-through-centuries.html City of Niš through Centuries]. Autour de 250 avant JC, ils sont présents de la Dardanie à l'Adriatique. En 229 avant JC, les Dardaniens sont battus par Demetrios. Naissus (= Niš, en Serbie) est mentionnée comme une place importante au IIe siècle par Ptolémée, dans son Guide sur la géographie. L'ancienne forteresse sur la rive droite de la rivière est construite sur ce site. Les Scordisques, une des principales tribus celtes, établissent leur capitale à Singidunum, aujourd'hui connu sous le nom de Belgrade. Ils vont devenir les élites des Dardaniens et d'un certain nombre de peuples de la région. Sous Philippe V (238 av. J.-C.- 179 av. J.-C), les Dardaniens s'installent avec les Celtes à Pella, Edesse et Beroia. Sur l'invitation de Philippe V de Macédoine (179 av. J.-C.), les Bastarnes, alliés aux Scordisques et aux Thraces, occupent le territoire des Dardaniens et refusent de le quitter. La situation tourne à l'avantage des Dardaniens, lorsqu'au cours de l'hiver 175 - 174 av. JC, les Scordisques et les Thraces regagnent leurs territoires d'origine, laissant seuls les Bastarnes. Les Dardaniens divisent leur armée en deux groupes de façon à attaquer les Bastarnes de face et par leurs arrières. Le premier groupe dardanien qui se lance est totalement anéanti, tandis que le deuxième prend facilement le camp des Bastarnes, laissé sans protection. Malgré ces conflits, les Celtes et les Dardaniens se mêlent en une symbiose partielle''Histoire de Dalmatie'', Louis Comte de Voinovitch, Textor Verlag, 2008. . Plaque de ceinture en bronze de Vace (Slovénie) 400 avant JC, appartenant à la culture de Hallstatt (Illyriens / Celtes)Repliken der frühen Kelten “Hallstattzeit. * * * * * Ak.jpg|Plaque de ceinture. * * * * * Les Romains . thumb|260px|Stèle romaine à Ulpiana (Kosovo).thumb|260px|Claude le gothique. Après l'extension de la conquête romaine jusqu'au Danube, sous Auguste, la province romaine d'Illyrie (Illyricum) est créée en -9. En 10. Cette province est divisée et le terme Illyrie tombe en désuétude. La région est totalement pacifiée en 27. Au milieu du Premier Siècle, la Dardanie passe sous la domination romaine et fait partie de la province de Mésie (plus tard Mésie supérieure). Pendant ce temps, dans la Dardanie des colonies de vétérans sont établies. L'empereur Trajan fonde la colonie Ulpiana. Les réformes de Dioclétien créent la province romaine de Dardanie, qui comprend les villes de Naissus (= Niš, en Serbie), Ulpiana (Kosovo), Scupi (Macédoine), et Municipium Dardanorum (Kosovo serbe). Les Romains s'emparent d'une ville en 75 av. J.C. et lui donnent le nom de Naissus. Située au carrefour de routes qui relient les provinces de Mésie, de Thrace et de Dardanie, la cité est fortifiée et devient une importante ville de garnison. En 268, tandis que l'Empire romain est en crise, les Goths, alliés aux Hérules, envahissent les Balkans et, notamment, la province de Mésie. L'empereur Gallien les vainc une première fois en avril 268. La contribution romaine au peuplement de la région doit également être prise en compte. Dans ses travaux, Edward Gibbon estime à un million le nombre de légionnaires présents dans les Balkans durant la période romaine. Il s'est ainsi opéré une latinisation à grande échelle des terres illyriennes durant les premiers siècles du premier millénaire- 600 AD - The roman conquest roman legionaires from northern Italy settle in the western Balkans & bring the latin language. L'Empereur Claude le Gothique (213-270) est originaire de Naissus (= Niš, en Serbie), en Dardanie''Histoire de Dalmatie'', Louis Comte de Voinovitch, Textor Verlag, 2008. . L'auteur de L'Histoire de Dalmatie, Louis Comte de Voinovitch, ajoute : un Serbe dirions nous aujourd'hui. La Historia Augusta nous dit que Claude et Quintillus ont un autre frère nommé Crispus, et, à travers lui, une nièce, Claudia, qui épouse Eutrope et est la mère de l'empereur Constance Chlore. Selon, une autre source, Aurelius Victor, Claude est le fils illégitime de Gordien II. Ce sont des empereurs d'origines grecques pour les Romains. Ils sont certainement à l'origine romanisés, vus leurs noms. Claude II met un terme à une seconde vague d'invasions des Goths en remportant la victoire lors de la bataille de Naissus, qui se déroula à proximité de Naissus (= Niš, en Serbie). Cette victoire vaut à l'empereur Claude II son nom de Claude le Gothique . Le 27 février 274, ou 272, le futur empereur Constantin naît à Naissus (= Niš, en Serbie), qui est certainement la capitale de la Dardinie''Histoire de Dalmatie'', Louis Comte de Voinovitch, Textor Verlag, 2008.. Il est le fils de l'empereur Constance Chlore et de sa première épouse Hélène et il va être connu dans l'histoire sous le nom de Constantin le Grand. Il dote sa ville natale d'édifices imposants et en fait un important centre économique, administratif et militaire[http://www.ni.rs/city-of-nis-through-centuries.html City of Niš through Centuries]. L'empereur s'y fait construire un palais dans lequel il séjourne à de nombreuses reprises. Après la mort de Constantin, ses fils Constance II et Constant séjournent à Naissus, en 340. L'empereur Julien renforce le système de fortifications de Naissus. Constance III, le mari de Galla Placidia, proclamé empereur en 421, naît également à Naissus. Dans les premières décennies sous l'ère byzantine (jusqu'en 461), Illyrie subit les ravages de raids effectués par des Wisigoths, les Huns, et les Ostrogoths. Procope de Césarée cite, au VIe siècles, 69 forteresses byzantines en Dardanie. A cette époque, la région, après les défaites de l'empereur Maurice contre les Slaves, est prise. Les Illyriens sont christianisés très tôt, comme les Grecs, dès les premiers siècles. Cependant les habitants près de la côte romanisés sont devenus différents de ceux qui résident dans les montagnes et les vallées, qui conservent leur langue illyrienne. L'arrivée des colons slaves va faire de ces peuples des mélanges historiques de peuples encore plus différents. * * * * * * * * * * LES SERBES . L’arrivée des Serbes dans les Balkans . thumb|260px|Au VIIe s., les Croates et les Serbes arrivent sur les côtes dalmatiennes.thumb|260px|Motif serbe du IXe s. Peu de temps après ces raids des barbares qui ravagent les Balkans, les Slaves arrivent au Kosovo. Ils sont les alliés des Huns, comme les Germains, mais à la mort d'Attila, en 453, ils quittent l'alliance''Histoire Du Peuple Serbe'', Dušan T. Bataković, Ljubomir Mihailović, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2005. . Au Ve siècle, soumis aux Avars, les Slaves commencent à s'installer sur la rive du Danube et fond des raids dans tous les Balkans. De nombreux écrits gréco-romains ainsi que de nombreuses traces historiques attestent de la présence serbe dans la région englobant le Kosovo et la Métochie au VIe siècle. Installés dans les Balkans ils deviennent plus libres vis à vis des Avars''Histoire Du Peuple Serbe'', Dušan T. Bataković, Ljubomir Mihailović, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2005. . Du temps du règne de Justinien Ier (527-565) arrivent plus de 100.000 Serbes. Entre les VIe et VIIIe siècles les Slaves s'installent dans tous les territoires illyriens et assimilent les Dardiniens. Les Sklavinies, alliances de tribus slaves alliées aux Avars, vont être le fléau de l’Empire byzantin. Les anciennes provinces romaines sont dévastées. Bien entendu, la province de Dardanie, dont fait partie l’actuel Kosovo, n’y échappe pas. Mais, en 626, Avars et Serbes ne peuvent prendre Constantinople''Histoire Du Peuple Serbe'', Dušan T. Bataković, Ljubomir Mihailović, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2005.. En 814, Višeslav unifie les terres serbes un court moment. Sa Serbie est plus grande que la future grande Serbie de Stefan Uroš IV Dušan. Dès la création formelle de l'État serbe médiéval, à partir du IXe siècle, le Kosovo et la Métochie en font non seulement des provinces de la Serbie, mais se situent au cœur de cet Etat. En 822, l'ensemble de la Dalmatie est aux Slaves et les Byzantins ne possèdent plus que quelques ports. A la même époque le nom de Serbes des Balkans apparaît pour la première fois dans les Annales du royaume franc. Le chef de la Croatie pannonique, après l'échec de sa rébellion contre les Francs se réfugie dans le royaume de Serbie Histoire Du Peuple Serbe, Dušan T. Bataković, Ljubomir Mihailović, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2005. . C'est à cette époque que les Serbes, fraîchement christianisés, construisent de nombreuses églises et monastères qui constituent de nos jours (pour ceux qui n'ont pas été détruits) des joyaux historiques inscrits au patrimoine mondial de l'humanité. Entre 927 et 950, Caslav Klonimirovic unifie les terres serbes : Raska (partie continentale de la Serbie, Kosovo inclu), Dioclée (actuellement l'Albanie du nord et le Monténégro) Travounie (Dalmatie), Hum (Herzégovine), et la Bosnie centraleRepères géographiques du Kosovo et de la Métochie . Parler d'Albanais à cette époque n'a aucun sens. On voit apparaître le terme Albanais, en 1081, dans un écrit d'un empereur byzantin. Ces Albanais sont des chrétiens qui vont d'ailleurs résister aux musulmans sous les ordres de Skanderberg. Les historiens byzantins décrivent les Serbes comme le peuple autochtone de la région devenu le Kosovo actuel. Anne Comnène (1083-1153), fille de l'Empereur de Byzance Alexis Ier, écrit aussi que la limite entre terres serbes et illyriennes se situe au niveau de la rivière Drim, rivière située dans l'Albanie actuelle. Du XIe au XIVe siècle : le Kosovo fait partie de l'Empire serbe. À la fin du XIe siècle, Vukan, le župan de Rascie conquiert la majeure partie de l’actuel Kosovo, n’échouant que devant Lipljan. Les Byzantins reconquiert à sa mort une partie des territoires perdus. Mais, à la fin du XIIe siècle, la dynastie serbe des Nemanjić parvient à unir les terres serbes du sud à la Serbie. Ils décident alors de faire du Kosovo le cœur du royaume de Serbie. Délégation des Croates et des Serbes à l'empereur byzantin Basile (867-886)Historiarum Ioannis Synopsis Scylitzae. Édition princeps. Rec. Ioannes Thurn, dans: Corpus Fontium Historiae Byzantinae Berolinensis, Série 5, 1973.. * * * * * Ak2.jpg|Basile et Serbes. * * * * * La christianisation . thumb|260px|Monastère de Gracanica.thumb|260px|Bogorodica Ljeviska.thumb|260px|Patriarcat de Pec.thumb|260px|Visoki Dečani. Dès la fin de IXe siècle les Serbes sont christianisés, ce qui est notable par l'apparition des premiers noms de saints parmi les noms serbes. Le Kosovo fait partie de la Serbie au moyen-âge, période durant laquelle de nombreux monastères importants, dont certains sont maintenant des sites du patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO, sont construits. Les monastères de Gracanica et de Bogorodica Ljeviska, le patriarcat de Pec, Visoki Decani sont fort anciens et parfois construits à la place d'églises des premiers temps du christianisme. Le monastère de Gracanica est construit, en 1321, par le roi Milutin, et, représente sa dernière fondation de bienfaisance. Il est construit sur les fondements de l'ancienne église de la sainte Vierge, qui est bâtie à l'endroit de l'ancienne basilique byzantine, datant du VIe siècle. Deux icônes datent de la moitié du XVIe siècle et c'est le métropolite Nikanor, qui les commande. Les portes royales sont le cadeau du métropolite Dionisije, en 1564. La croix avec le crucifix est faite en 1620, grâce à l'engagement du patriarche Pajsije. Cela démontre que le Kosovo est en partie chrétien et que le monastère peut prospérer malgré l'occupation ottomane. En 1999, Gracanica est à plusieurs reprises bombardées par les Albanais, et, subit des dégâts. Le monastère est depuis toujours le centre national et spirituel du peuple serbe. Bogorodica Ljeviska : L'église de la Très Sainte Theotokos est situé dans la vieille ville de Prizren. Restes des vieilles églises sont sous les fondations de l'église actuelle. La plus ancienne est une basilique à trois nefs avec trois absides et deux alter vestibules. Ce bâtiment avait les caractéristiques de l'architecture byzantine provinciale. Il est supposé que l'évêché mentionné dans une charte par les Byzantins empereur Basile II en 1018, était située dans cette église (monastère). L'église d'origine a été détruit à la fin du XIIe siècle, quand Stefan Nemanja occupé Prizren. Comme Stefan le Premier Couronné a annexé ce domaine à l'Etat serbe en 1214, l'ancien évêché de Prizren a été incluse dans les territoires de l'église serbe quand il a gagné son indépendance en 1219. C'est alors que la vieille église a été partiellement restauré, et les murs étaient décorés avec des peintures avec des inscriptions en vieux slave. L'église de la Très sainte Theotokos a été entièrement reconstruit par l'ordre du roi Milutin en 1306-1307. Deux couches de fresques sont conservées dans l'église, mais ils ont été gravement endommagés, lorsque l'église est transformée en mosquée. Après la guerre du Kosovo (1998-1999), la cathédrale reste bloqué sous la protection des troupes allemandes. Les Albanais du Kosovo ne peuvent détruire la cathédrale médiévale avec des explosifs, grâce aux troupes étrangères. Le patriarcat de Pec est un monastère orthodoxe serbe, situé à l’entrée des gorges de la Rugova, près de Peć, dans la province autonome du Kosovo. Formé d’un ensemble d’églises, il est le centre spirituel de l’Église orthodoxe serbe et sert de mausolée à un grand nombre d’archevêques et de patriarches. L'église des Saints-Apôtres est la plus ancienne des églises du Patriarcat, construite vers 1220. Les magnifiques fresques qui ornent les murs des églises sont peintes entre 1250 et 1650. La restauration du patriarcat serbe orthodoxe de Peć, fondé en 1346 et laissé sans titulaire dès avant même la chute du dernier État serbe, le despotat de Brankovic issu des débris de l'éphémère empire de Dusan. Cette restauration est l'œuvre d'autres personnalités croates au service de la Sublime Porte, le grand-vizir Rustem Pacha Opukovic et, surtout, le troisième vizir Mehmed Pacha Sokolovic, dont le frère, Makarije, occupe le premier le siège patriarcal. Mehmed II et la plupart des sultans protègent la foi orthodoxe''Les Ottomans et le patriarcat de Peć'', Thierry Mudry, Guerre de religions dans les Balkans, Paris, Ellipses, 2005.. Par contre, de nos jours, le monastère Gračanica, deux autres monastères serbes au Kosovo-Metohija, le Patriarcat de Peć et Devič sont également privés d’électricité. Le monastère orthodoxe serbe de Visoki Dečani orthodoxe serbe situé dans la province autonome du Kosovo, à 12 km au sud de la ville de Peć. La construction du monastère a lieu de 1327 à 1335. Les fondateurs de cet édifice imposant sont les rois Stefan Decanski et son fils, l'empereur Dusan. Dans le cadre du monastère se trouvait aussi un hôpital pour les moines. Sa cathédrale est la plus grande église médiévale des Balkans et elle conserve un important ensemble de fresques byzantines. En 2004, le monastère de Visoki Dečani, en 2006, est placé sur la liste du patrimoine mondial en péril. Il est en effet menacé par les ultra-nationalistes albanais kosovars qui, depuis juin 1999, pillent, incendient, profanent ou vandalisent les lieux de culte chrétiens (plus de 150 cas graves). * * * * * Le peuple serbe du Kosovo . thumb|260px|carte de l'Empire serbe (source Boban Markovic).thumb|260px|La forteresse de Novo Brdo (1350).thumb|260px|Ruines de Dušanovgrad.thumb|260px|Ruines de forteresse de Zvecan. Les Serbes s'installent dans les vallées et les plaines. Les autochtones romanisés ont surnommés Valaques par les Slaves. Mais les Valaques sont au cours des siècles slavisés. Le valaque devient le surnom du berger. Même les villes peuplées de descendants de Romains et de Grecs deviennent serbes. Contrairement à une partie de l'Albanie actuelle le Kosovo est peuplé de Serbes chrétiens''Histoire Du Peuple Serbe'', Dušan T. Bataković, Ljubomir Mihailović, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2005.. Au XIIe siècle, pour la première fois apparaît le terme de Kosovo-Metohija, pour désigner la région actuelle de la province du Kosovo. Les Serbes annexent sans résistance à leur tour le nord et l'est de l'Albanie vers la fin du XIIe siècle, et l'incluent dans un éphémère empire au XIVe siècle. Belgrade ne fait pas partie de cet empire, mais le Kosovo en est le cœur. Entre les XIIIe siècle et XIVe siècle, les historiens parlent d'un âge d'or des Serbes. L'illustre dynastie des Némanides fait qu'en parlant du Kosovo, les Serbes disent notre terre sacrée. Le plus connu de ces princes, Dusan le Grand (1331-1355) règne sur un Empire bordé par trois mers''Ex-Yougoslavie: une Europe du Sud-Est en reconstruction'', Le Forum - IRTS de Lorraine, Dominique Lepage, Muhamedin Kullashi, L'Harmattan, 2002.. Mais à la fin du XIVe siècle une nouvelle menace apparaît : les Turcs ottomans, qui commencent à conquérir les Balkans. Très incompétent, Stefan Uroš laisse son Empire se fragmenter en un conglomérat de principautés, dont certains ne reconnaissent même pas nominalement son autorité. Stefan Uroš V meurt sans enfant, le 4 décembre 1371. Avant son décès, une grande partie de la noblesse serbe est massacrée par les Turcs ottomans lors de la bataille de la Maritsa . Après la défaite de la Maritsa (1371) qui voit disparaître le royaume serbe de Macédoine, l'avantage n'est plus du côté des seigneurs serbes. Les Serbes ne déclenchent plus de guerre contre l'Empire ottoman. Comme un boxeur affaibli ils ne font que se défendre. Les plus importantes traces historiques et culturelles de cette période sont les ruines des villes médiévales de Novo Brdo, Zvecan et Dusanov Grad. Novaberd, Novus Mons ou Novamonte en latin et Nyeuberghe en saxon devient Novo Brdo dès 1326. Le célèbre écrivain bulgare médiéval Vladislav le Grammairien y est né vers 1415. Novo Brdo est une ville à l'époque, avec un énorme médiévale forteresse. Dans la paroi extérieure de la forteresse une grande croix est visible, dans les pierres de construction. Le château remonte à l'époque des Serbes. La population croît, car il y a des mines de minerais de fer, de plomb, d'or et d'argent. Ses habitants affirment que Novo Brdo est la mère de toutes les villes connues''Gerhard Herm : ''Les Balkans. La poudrière de l'Europe. Econ Verlag GmbH, Düsseldorf / Vienne / New York / Moscou, 1993.. Novo Brdo est la dernière ville serbe à rester debout pendant la première invasion ottomane. En 1439 la capitale, Smederevo, est tombée et la Serbie résiste jusqu'à ce que finalement Novo Brdo capitule en 1441. Novo Brdo est cependant restitué par traité aux Serbes, en 1443. La forteresse subit un siège de quarante jours par les musulmans. Elle capitule le 1er juin 1455. Les Ottomans obligent quelque 300 garçons à devenir janissaires. Tous les Serbes occupant des responsabilités sont exécutés. 700 jeunes femmes et filles serbes et les filles deviennent des épouses des commandants ottomans. Dušanov grad (forteresse de Dušan) est la capitale de l'empire serbe. La forteresse médiévale est construite sur une colline au-dessus de la Bistrica. Prizren se développe sur les fondations de l'ancienne ville romaine de Theranda et prend sa forme médiévale entre le VIe siècle et le IXe siècle. La ville est mentionnée pour la première fois sous son nom actuel en 1019 à l'époque de l'empereur byzantin Basile II (976 - 1025) sous la forme de Prizdrijana. Cette forteresse est agrandie du temps de Dusan. Les Ottomans vont en modifier l'aspect pendant 450 ans. La forteresse et les ruines de la vieille ville ne sont pas protégées. Donc les nouvelles constructions ne permettent plus de comprendre le rôle militaire, administratif et commercial de la ville du temps de l'empire serbe. Zvecan est une ville médiévale, situé de l'Ibar, à Mitrovica. Les ruines de la forteresse se dressent sur une colline rocheuse et sa position domine la vallée, où elle recoupe dans le temps d'importantes routes caravanières. On ne sait pas quand elle est construite. Elle est pour la première fois mentionnée lors des combats sur la frontière qui mènent les Serbes du Kosovo contre les Byzantins, en 1091 et 1094. Il existe des archives dans lesquelles Stefan Nemanja, après avoir vaincu les Byzantins en 1170, ordonne que l'église de Saint-George de Zvecan continue à prier pour une issue heureuse de la guerre. À la fin du XIVe siècle, c'est à Zvecan que sont souvent couronnés les souverains serbes. A partir du milieu du XVe siècle, il y a parfois une garnison turque, jusqu'à ce qu'au XVIIIe siècle, la forteresse soit abandonnée. Sur la partie supérieure des ruines, dans la ville haute, se trouvent les vestiges de l'église de Saint-Georges, les réservoirs et les tours octogonales principales. Les remparts de cette partie des fortifications sont renforcés par des tours massives. Sur le territoire de la commune se trouvent d'autres édifices classés, comme le monastère orthodoxe de Banjska, construit entre 1312 et 1316, par le roi serbe Stefan Milutin, ou celui de Sokolica, construit à la fin du XIVe siècle ou au début du XVe siècle. * * * * * ak25.jpg * * * * * * * * * * LA BATAILLE DE KOSOVO POLJE (1389) . Contexte . thumb|right|260px|Bataille de Kosovo. Le premier contact des Slaves du Sud, dont font partie les Serbes, avec la religion musulmane date du IXe siècle par les Arabes''Појава Словена у исламској Шпанији ("L'apparition des Slaves en Espagne"), Serbian Despot., la foi islamique est présente sur le territoire de la Serbie et des Balkans bien avant la Conquête ottomane. Saint Sava (1169-1236) écrit dans sa loi et les ''Écrits sur la religion musulmane (tirée de l'Nomocanon byzantin), alors que l'islam n'est pas encore considéré comme une religion, mais plutôt comme une nouvelle hérésie chrétienneМiodrag М. Petrović, Законоправило Светог Саве о Мухамедовом учењу ("Droit de Saint-Sava sur l'apprentissage mahométan"), Belgrade, Манастир светог архиђакона Стефана, 1997.. L’empereur serbe, Stefan Uroš V (1355 - 1371), est mort sans enfant, le 4 décembre 1371. Uros, n'a pas été en mesure de maintenir le caractère unitaire du Royaume. Avec sa mort, le royaume cesse d'exister et des seigneurs locaux remplacent les gouverneurs. Parmi eux prince Lazar Hrebeljanovic, prince de la Raska (aujourd'hui la Serbie centrale), a sa capitale à Krusevac. La noblesse serbe est déjà décimée lors de la bataille de la Maritsa (1371). Les Ottomans depuis très longtemps ont progressivement remplacé les Byzantins. En 1352, ils s'implantent sur le sol européen, et en 1365 atteignent les Balkans. Ce n'est pas Soliman, mais Mourad Ier (1359-1389), qui devient sultan à la mort d'Orkhan. Il transporte sa capitale à Andrinople (Edirneh), en 1362. Après la défaite des Ottomans à Pločnik (1386) et Bileća (1388), le sultan va au printemps de 1389 à Ihtiman. A partir de là, le parti voyagé à travers Velbužd (Kyustendil) et Kratovo (aujourd'hui en Macédoine). Bien plus longue que l'autre route par le biais de Sofia et de la vallée de Nišava, cet itinéraire conduit les Ottomans au Kosovo, l'un des carrefours les plus importants dans les Balkans. Du Kosovo, Mourad Ier (1359-1389) peut attaquer les terres de deux Lazar (celui de la Serbie et celui de Vuk Branković. Ayant séjourné dans Kratovo pendant un certain temps, Mourad et ses troupes prennent Kumanovo, Preševo et Gnjilane à Pristina, où il arrive le 14 juin. Le prince Lazar Hrebeljanovic, conscient de la menace ottomane prépare une campagne contre les Ottomans. La bravoure du prince Lazar Hrebeljanovic (1371-1389), ne fait que retarder de quelques décennies l'avancée turque. Le 28 juin 1389, le prince Lazar Hrebeljanovic doivent affronter les troupes du sultan ottoman Murâd 1er au lieu-dit du Kosovo Polje (la plaine des merles), au nord de Pristina. Les chroniqueurs ottomans nous apprennent que les trois principaux dirigeants de la coalition sont le prince serbe Lazar Hrebeljanovic, le roi de Bosnie Tvrtko Ier et le prince albanais Gjergj II Balsha. Les Albanais sont à cettre époque encore chrétiens et combattent aux côtés des Serbes contre l'ennemi commun, ces bandes de nomades venus d'Asie et voulant leur prendre leurs terres et leur imposer l'islam comme religion''Géopolitique de la Serbie-Monténégro'', Volume 6 de Géopolitique des États du monde, Catherine Lutard, Complexe, 1998.. D'autres chrétiens des Balkans sont làG. CASTELLAN, Histoire des Balkans, XIVe-XXe siècle, Paris, 1991.. On sait que des Valaques, des Hongrois et des Croates combattent également ce jour là les musulmans''Histoire de Albanais'', Serge Métais, Fayard 2006.. * * * * * L'affrontement . thumb|260px|Bataille de Kosovo.thumb|260px|Milos Obilic.thumb|260px|Jeune fille soignant les blessés après la bataille. Pour les Serbes, c'est à Kosovo Polje (littéralement le champ des merles) que s'est jouée une des pages les plus héroïques de leur histoire, Lazar, en tant que commandant en chef de l'armée serbe, doit affronter le Turc, mais il ne sait pas où. Bien qu'il y ait moins d'informations sur les préparatifs que ses ennemis turcs, Lazar rassemble ses troupes près de Niš, sur la rive droite de la Morava. Son armée y bivouaque jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que Murâd 1er est à Velbužd. En conséquence il y va en passant par Prokuplje, au Kosovo. C'est le meilleur endroit que Lazar peut choisir comme champ de bataille, car il lui donne le contrôle de toutes les routes que Murâd 1er peut prendre. L'armée serbe est déployée sur la rive gauche de la rivière Lab. Le centre de l'armée est composé de troupes de Lazar, l'aile droite des troupes de Vlatko Vuković, et à gauche par des troupes bosniaques. La cavalerie de l'armée serbe compte quelques milliers de cavaliers et plusieurs centaines de chevaliers avec de lourdes armures, ancêtres de la lourde cavaleries. L'armée turque, sous le commandement du sultan Mourad, est déployée dans toute la plaine serbe. Les troupes turques sont bien entraînées. L'aile droite, les troupes de la partie européenne du sultanat ottoman, sont sous le commandement du sultan, tandis que l'aile gauche (les troupes d'Asie) sous le commandement du successeur du sultan BayazidIer (1389 - 1402). Contrairement aux Serbes les fantassins sont à l'avant-garde, et les cavaliers à l'arrière, prêts à intervenir. En outre, l'armée turque compte un grand nombre d'archers. Les musulmans sont beaucoup plus nombreux et très courageux. Ce qu'attestent seulement 25.000 chrétiens morts, alors que 100.000 Turcs perdent la vie ce jour là''Vojna Enciklopedija Drugo izdanje Vojnoizdavački Zavod'', Beograd, 1985.. Mourad Ier est certainement tué par un chevalier serbe reçu par le sultan. Milos Obilic, fiancé à une fille du prince Lazar, sacrifie sa vie pour essayer de sauver son peuple et défendre sa foi. Il semble avoir agi, car accusé à tort de trahison par Vlatko Vuković, pour défendre son honneur. Pour les écrivains serbes, les nationalistes serbes et le folklore des Balkans, il est le sauveur de la nation. Le prénom de Milos est depuis très répandu chez les Slaves. De nombreuses familles de la région de Herzégovine, du Monténégro, Lika, de Dalmatie, et de la Krajina, prétendent descendre de Milos Obilic. C'est une sorte de tradition familiale, une légende, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun fondement historique. Le jeune héros est fiancé à la princesse et n'a pas, semble t'il de descendance. Les Serbes sont mieux positionnés que les Turcs. Le courage de Milos Obilic donne bien sûr, au moins un autre avantage à l'armée serbe. Mais... La bataille commence par des tirs des archers turcs sur la cavalerie serbe''Vojna Enciklopedija Drugo izdanje Vojnoizdavački Zavod'', Beograd, 1985.. Les Serbes lancent une attaque directe frontale sur toute la ligne du champ de bataille. Cette attaque serbe atteint ses objectifs à droite. Les Serbes réussissent à enfoncer l'aile gauche turque, mais pas à les anéantir du fait de la grande mobilité des troupes turques. Au centre du dispositif turc la garde personnelle de Mourad Ier (1359 - 1389), les fameux janissaires, et l'aile droite réussissent à résister à l'assaut initial des unités serbes. Après cet assaut de la cavalerie serbe les janissaires contre-attaquent. Les troupes de Vlatko Vuković doivent se replier. Le corps d'armée serbe centre est encerclé. Vlatko Vuković a subi peu de pertes, mais, selon certaines sources, quitte le champ de bataille, tandis que d'autres auteurs pensent que Vuk Brankovic a perdu la plupart de ses hommes et doit se retirer vers Drenica. L'anéantissement de l'aile droite fait que l'armée serbe se replie. Les pertes turques sont énormes, mais le Prince Lazar et une partie de la noblesse sont capturés et immédiatement exécutés. La Serbie n'a pas perdu qu'une bataille, mais la guerre. Les deux chefs périssent. Cependant les Turcs sortent victorieux de la bataille''Ex-Yougoslavie: une Europe du Sud-Est en reconstruction'', Le Forum - IRTS de Lorraine, Dominique Lepage, Muhamedin Kullashi, L'Harmattan, 2002.. La légende veut que les pivoines de Kosovo Polje soient devenues rouges du fait du sang des morts : plutôt 35.000 chrétiens (et pas 25.000 comme le disent certains historiens Serbes) et 100.000 Turcs ou alliés''Géopolitique de la Serbie-Monténégro'', Volume 6 de Géopolitique des États du monde, Catherine Lutard, Complexe, 1998.. C'est Bayazid Ier (1389-1402) qui écrase les Européens à Kosovo (1389). Avec la victoire au Kosovo, l'Empire ottoman élimine là son seul rival assez puissant pour l'inquiéter dans les Balkans à cette époque. La route de la plaine de Pannonie et de Vienne lui est ouverte. * * * * * * * * * * LA COLONISATION TURQUE . Le despotat de Serbie . thumb|260px|Despotat de Serbie (1422).thumb|260px|Skanderbeg et ses guerriers luttent contre les Turcs. Après la bataille du Kosovo (1389), les Balkans sont tombés sous l'Empire ottoman pour cinq siècles''De la question albanaise au Kosovo : actes d'un colloque'', Bruxelles, 20 mai 1999, Interventions (Bruxelles), Jean-Michel De Waele, Kolë Gjeloshaj, Editions Complexe, 1999.. Le mythe serbe de la bataille du Kosovo (1389) sert de thème clé dans la construction du mythe serbe. Les analyses de l'histoire littéraire ancienne montrent une floraison de légendes historiques, au XVe et au XVIe siècles, chez les Serbes''Effacer l'autre: identités culturelles et identités politiques dans les Balkans'', Esthétiques : Série Culture & politique, Muhamedin Kullashi, L'Harmattan, 2006. . Bien que l'on considère que l'année 1389, celle de la bataille de Kosovo Polje, marque la fin de l'État serbe médiéval, le despotat de Serbie est l'héritier de l'empire du prince Lazar Hrebeljanović. Il survit encore pendant 70 ans. La noblesse serbe a perdu néanmoins ses meilleurs chevaliers, alors que l'Empire récupère en Asie autant de guerriers qu'ils le désirent''Le Kosovo-Metohija dans l'Histoire serbe'', Slavica, Radovan Samardžić, traduit par Dejan M. Babić, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1990. . Et puis les Ottomans savent bien comment, par le jeu des alliances avec des chrétiens, des traîtres et les janissaires, faire s'entre tuer les Européens. Les Serbes remontent vers le nord et essaient de garder leur liberté ou le plus souvent de survivre. Le Kosovo est ravagé par de petites hordes de cavaliers des steppes d'Asie centrale. Les forteresses sont prises et la noblesse est soit massacrée, soit réduite à l'esclavage. Une partie des paysans serbes du Kosovo subit le sort de ses seigneurs. Le reste devient dhimmisLe Kosovo-Metohija dans l'Histoire serbe, Slavica, Radovan Samardžić, traduit par Dejan M. Babić, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1990.. Les dhimmis sont des non-musulmans ayant conclu, avec les musulmans, un traité de reddition déterminant leurs droits limités et leurs devoirs, dont de nombreux impôts et taxesJoseph Schacht, Paul Kempf, Abdel Magid Turki, Introduction au droit musulman, Maisonneuve & Larose, 1999. . Des forteresses sont soit crées, soit pour celles existantes occupées par des garnisons ottomanes. Des églises sont transformées en mosquées ou en écuries dès avant 1459. La Serbie tombe aux mains des Ottomans après la chute de Smederevo en 1459. La population serbe à cette date est évaluée à 98% et les Albanais à 1%''Le Kosovo-Metohija dans l'Histoire serbe'', Slavica, Radovan Samardžić, traduit par Dejan M. Babić, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1990.. Elle n'est plus que de 26% en 1921. Puis, après cinq siècles de colonies de peuplement et d'assimilation forcée, les Albanais sont 66%. De nos jours, 5% de Serbes essaient de survivre face aux Albanais qui sont 92%Office statistique du Kosovo, la Banque mondiale (2000), et l'OSCE (2005). et aidés par tous les islamistes, sans compter les interventions des mercenaires occidentaux du grand Djihad international, comme le disent les militants anti-impérialistes. En Albanie, l'invasion turque au XIVe siècle est contrée par Skanderbeg, le héros national albanais, entre 1443 et 1478, avec l'aide des villes italiennes chrétiennes et du Vatican. Mais finalement l'Empire ottoman finit par s'imposer durablement en 1478, douze ans après la mort du prince albanais. À l'occasion de l'occupation ottomane, le pays connait une importante vague d'émigration en direction de l'Italie, de la Grèce et de l'Égypte. Ils sont remplacés par des Turcs et toute la population des bas-fonds de l'Empire. Le peuple albanais, comme les Kosovars, est soumis à un impôt sur le sang. Les familles sont contraintes de faire don d'un de leurs enfants au Sultan. Ainsi, les enfants chrétiens des familles albanaises ou Kosovars dominantes sont convertis à l'islam, puis éduqués en Turquie. Certains deviennent de redoutables guerriers dans la garde d'élite du sultan, les janissaires. D'autres jouent un rôle non négligeable dans les milieux dirigeants et au Kosovo. * * * * * L'annexion à l'empire ottoman (1459) . thumb|260px|Les Turcs sont parfois le croisement d'Asiatiques avec des Africains. Le territoire est vraiment annexé à l'Empire ottoman, en 1459, et ne va refaire de nouveau partie de la Serbie qu'après le traité de Bucarest, en 1913. mettant fin à la Deuxième Guerre balkanique. Le Kosovo-Metohija est avant 1459 la région où la civilisation médiévale serbe, en tant que partie de la civilisation européenne, atteint son plus grand éclat. Elle en revient du fait des conquérants asiatiques à la préhistoire''Le Kosovo-Metohija dans l'Histoire serbe'', Slavica, Radovan Samardžić, traduit par Dejan M. Babić, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1990.. Peu après la conquête définitive, Prizren, par exemple, accueille un important groupe de colons turcs. D’abord minoritaire, la communauté musulmane s’accroît du fait de la conversion d'immigrants albanais et de quelques traîtres serbes. En un siècle, la ville devient un important centre islamique. Le nombre croissant de mosquées et de monuments spécifiquement musulmans atteste le changement de composition de la population. La grand église du roi Milutin, bâtie de 1307 à 1315, est transformée en Fethiye Camii (mosquée de la victoire), après sa confiscation par les conquérants ottomansU''n héritage non désiré : le patrimoine architectural islamique ottoman dans l’Europe du Sud-Est, 1370–1912'', Machiel Kiel . L'archiprêtre de Prizren indique que cette église de la Sainte-Vierge Ljeviska est transformée en mosquée par Sinan Pacha''Le Kosovo-Metohija dans l'Histoire serbe'', Slavica, Radovan Samardžić, traduit par Dejan M. Babić, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1990. . Parfois un Kosovar servant les Turcs se souvient des ses origines. Sokolović, plus connu sous le nom de Sokullu Mehmed pacha, un janissaire, recrée le patriarcat orthodoxe de Peć, au Kosovo, en 1557. Il ne faut toutefois pas se figurer que les Slaves sont heureux et que leurs maîtres ottomans ou albanais les protègent. Dans le village de Jezro, il y a un monastère, près du château médiéval de Nerodimlja, et une église de l'Assomption, dans laquelle est enterré le Tsar Stefan Uroš V (1355-1371). Sinan Pacha peuple cette terre de ses serfs musulmans. Le patriarche Paksije proteste car avant sa restauration l'église, en 1580, est un refuge pour animaux et brigands''Le Kosovo-Metohija dans l'Histoire serbe'', Slavica, Radovan Samardžić, traduit par Dejan M. Babić, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1990.. En 1462, on note l'apparition de brigands sur toutes les routes. Un exemple : sur la route sortant du Kosovo, dans la vallée du Drim, des pillards albanais attaquent les transports commerciaux. Du fait des Turcs, de 1459 à 1913, le Kosovo régresse économiquement et revient aux temps proto-historiques. Le pillage et l'élevage sont les deux uniques activités. C'est une société familiale et tribale. Les pachas, et autres fonctionnaires, sont des rebelles au pouvoir de la Porte. Ils vivent des pillages des bandes armées qui descendent de temps en temps des montagnes comme les torrents. Chaque pacha laisse une nombreuse descendance qui à son tour pille ou prélève des impôts énormes''Le Kosovo-Metohija dans l'Histoire serbe'', Slavica, Radovan Samardžić, traduit par Dejan M. Babić, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1990.. Plus que les rares Ottomans les Albanais musulmans sont tenus pour responsables des agressions, viols, expropriations, exactions contre les maisons et les églises transformées en mosquées ou en écuries''KOSOVO NAISSANCE D'UNE LUTTE ARMEE UCK: Entretiens avec Bardhyl Mahmuti représentant politique de l'armée de libération du Kosovo'', Des Hommes et des Conflits, Patrick Denaud, Valérie Pras, L'Harmattan, 1999.. Sous la domination turque, les Albanais, sont les moins réfractaires des peuples des Balkans à l'islamisation (deux sur trois environ se font musulmans)Serge Métais, Histoire des Albanais, des Illyriens à l’indépendance du Kosovo, Fayard, 2006.. L'éveil tardif de la conscience nationale chez les les Albanais fait d'eux des traîtres, qui collaborent avec les Turcs. Cela leur est fatal lors du démembrement de l'Empire ottoman en 1913. Le Kosovo est alors attribué à la Serbie. Les Albanais musulmans sont souvent considérés comme des Turcs ou dans bandes de bandits. Les Albanais chrétiens de rite orthodoxe grec sont des Grecs aux yeux des non-Albanais. Quant aux catholiques, dans la région de Shkoder, il est tentant de voir en eux des Latins, voire des Serbes albanisésSerge Métais, Histoire des Albanais, des Illyriens à l’indépendance du Kosovo, Fayard, 2006.. * * * * * L'espoir autrichien (1689) . thumb|260px|Serbes fuyant les Ottomans Le processus de colonisation est interrompu par l’invasion de l’armée des Habsbourgs. En 1689, le Kosovo est fortement perturbée par la Grande Guerre turque (1683-1699), l'un des évènements marquants de l'histoire serbe. C'est d'abord l'avance des armées autrichiennes qui recrutent de nombreux Kosovars et même Albanais. Puis la victoire change de camp. La plupart des villes et villages du Kosovo sont incendiés. Les chrétiens doivent fuir avec les Autrichiens de crainte d'être massacrés. L’amplitude du phénomène migratoire est l’objet de contestations de la part des historiens de tous bordsUn héritage non désiré : le patrimoine architectural islamique ottoman dans l’Europe du Sud-Est, 1370–1912, Machiel Kiel. C'est la Seoba Velika (= Grande Migration). Arsenije III , Patriarche de l'Eglise orthodoxe serbe parle de 30.000 âmes''qui fuient avec lui vers l'Autriche, un chiffre confirmé par d'autres sources. L’espace déserté par les Chrétiens ne tarde pas à attirer des Albanais des districts montagneux et pauvres du Sud-Ouest vers les riches plaines du Kosovo et de la Metohija. L’installation de ces montagnards albanais va de pair avec leur islamisation qu'ils acceptent par gratitude pour les fermes et les maisons des Serbes massacrés ou ayant fui les OttomansUn héritage non désiré : le patrimoine architectural islamique ottoman dans l’Europe du Sud-Est, 1370–1912, Machiel Kiel. En 1737, au début de la guerre austro-turque (fin en 1739), l’Autriche entre en dans la partie ottomane de la SerbieAugustin Calmet, ''Histoire de Lorraine, vol. 7, Chez A. Leseure, 1757.. Le prince François-Etienne de Lorraine, assisté du général Seckendorf, entre en Macédoine et s’empare de Niš''Nouveau dictionnaire historique des sièges et batailles mémorables'', vol. 5, Gilbert, 1808.. A chaque guerre des vagues d'émigration serbes changent la physionomie ethnique du Kosovo. Des milliers de Serbes fuient vers l'Autriche autour de 1688 et 1738''KOSOVO NAISSANCE D'UNE LUTTE ARMEE UCK: Entretiens avec Bardhyl Mahmuti représentant politique de l'armée de libération du Kosovo'', Des Hommes et des Conflits, Patrick Denaud, Valérie Pras, L'Harmattan, 1999.. La chute de la Serbie sous l'autorité turque en 1459 a interrompu l'activité du Patriarcat de Pec''Le Kosovo-Metohija dans l'Histoire serbe'', Slavica, Radovan Samardžić, traduit par Dejan M. Babić, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1990.. Mais la fin du Patriarcat de Pec ressucité, en 1776, provoque une autre vague d'émigration''KOSOVO NAISSANCE D'UNE LUTTE ARMEE UCK: Entretiens avec Bardhyl Mahmuti représentant politique de l'armée de libération du Kosovo'', Des Hommes et des Conflits, Patrick Denaud, Valérie Pras, L'Harmattan, 1999.. Au XVIIIe siècle, les Ottomans badigeonnent les fresques de l'église de la Sainte-Vierge Ljeviska pour les masquer. Elles marquent la fin du style monumental du XIIIe siècle et le début du style narratif et pittoresque avec les meilleures caractéristiques de l'école de peinture du roi serbe Milutin. * * * * * Les tensions nationalistes avant 1913 . thumb|260px|Soulèvement des slaves contre les Turcs. 60.000 Serbes se réfugient dans la Serbie indépendante en 1890 et 1898''Kosovo : la spirale de la haine : les faits, les acteurs, l'histoire'', Collection Mobiles géopolitiques, Dušan T. Bataković, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1998.. Un dossier décrit 400 exactions contre des Serbes au Kosovo, mais désormais l'Empire austro-hongrois protège les musulmans du fait de sa présence en Bosnie-Herzégovine''Kosovo : la spirale de la haine : les faits, les acteurs, l'histoire'', Collection Mobiles géopolitiques, Dušan T. Bataković, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1998., pays musulman. La Ligue pour la défense des droits de la nation albanaise, connue sous le nom de Ligue de Prizren, est créée le 10 juin 1878 à Prizren, ce vilayet de l'Empire ottoman. Cette Ligue prend le contrôle des villes du Kosovo de Vucitrn, Peć, Kosovska, Mitrovica, Prizren et Đakovica. Cela se traduit par des bandes de brigands albanais qui errent au grand jour de village en village, de quartier en quartier. Ils rançonnent les gens, brûlent leurs maisons et leurs biens, volent et tuent. Ils emmènent par la force les femmes et les jeunes filles ou les violent devant leurs familles''Kosovo : la spirale de la haine : les faits, les acteurs, l'histoire'', Collection Mobiles géopolitiques, Dušan T. Bataković, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1998.. Ils ne sont presque pas punis et après une courte période d"emprisonnement exercent de sanglantes représailles. De ce fait les Serbes ne portent plus plainte. Les grandes puissances veulent désarmer les bandes armées albanaises. Pour narguer les nombreux observateurs occidentaux les Albanais massacrent les non-musulmans devant eux et parfois même les assassinent''Kosovo : la spirale de la haine : les faits, les acteurs, l'histoire'', Collection Mobiles géopolitiques, Dušan T. Bataković, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1998.. De 1850 à 1912 le nombre de Serbes au Kosovo passe de 400.000 à 200.000. Le but des Albanais est de chasser tous les Serbes pour éviter que leur royaume réclame ses territoires''Kosovo : la spirale de la haine : les faits, les acteurs, l'histoire'', Collection Mobiles géopolitiques, Dušan T. Bataković, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1998.. L'Empire austro-hongrois soutiens les auteurs de ces persécutions. Des soi-disant savants autrichiens échafaudent des théories sur la race albanaise, parlant de Wolkswarm, leur redessinant des blasons médiévaux, oubliant les croisements des populations locales avec des Turcs d'origines asiatiques et des colons venant d'Afrique et du Moyen-Orient. Comme pour les Germains, ils voient en eux une race descendants des grandes familles aristocratiques kosovares combattant les Slaves''Kosovo : la spirale de la haine : les faits, les acteurs, l'histoire'', Collection Mobiles géopolitiques, Dušan T. Bataković, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1998.. Une race des seigneurs. Nous allons retrouver cette théorie totalement fausse chez Himmler et les cadres de la SS. Hitler est, comme eux, fasciné par l'islam. * * * * * * * * * * SERBES, PUIS YOUGOSLAVES . Le royaume de Serbie . thumb|260px|Les Serbes sont nos alliés de 1914 à 1918. En 1913, c'est la fin du joug ottoman, personne ne s'en prend à l'Islam, ni aux mosquées. Des églises ont été transformées en mosquées au Kosovo, mais aucune mosquée n'est transformée en église''Dossier Kosovo'', La Lumière du Thabor, Atanasije Jevtić, Patric Ranson, Mira Trajković, Jean Louis Palierne, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1991.. Dans une lettre au délégué britannique au congrès de Berlin, Lord Beaconsfield, la Ligue du Kosovo déclare : : De même que nous ne sommes pas et ne veulent pas être considérés comme des Turcs, donc nous nous opposerons de toutes nos quiconque puissance qui voudrait faire de nous des Slaves ou les Autrichiens ou les Grecs. Nous voulons être des Albanais''Hd du Kosovo, tome 44 de dictionnaires historiques européennes, Robert Elsie, Scarecrow Press, 2004.. Néanmoins, compte-tenu des massacres de chrétiens, de l'histoire, et du fait que les Serbes ont des alliés, les traités décident de ne pas leur donner des droits nationaux sur la moitié des territoires albanophones avant la Seconde Guerre mondialeHd du Kosovo, tome 44 de dictionnaires historiques européennes, Robert Elsie, Scarecrow Press, 2004.. En 1915, le Kosovo est envahi par les Autrichiens, ennemis des Serbes. Le Kosovo, terre de désolation marque les esprits serbes et internationaux. Les colonnes serbes y remontent harcelées par les détachements irréguliers albanais. La Serbie est ravagée par le typhus. Les Serbes résistent de façon héroïque dans le camp allié. * * * * * Le royaume de Yougoslavie, ou l'abandon du Kosovo . thumb|260px|Le roi Pierre II et sa famille. Le règlement de la guerre est favorable aux Serbes, qui sont du côté des vainqueurs. La France fait pression pour qu’un Royaume des Serbes, des Croates et des Slovènes soit créé. Ce royaume reprend possession du Kosovo, suscitant une vive contestation albanaise. Les chefs historiques du mouvement albanais fuient en Albanie pour former le Comité Kosovo. Guidé par l'idéal panslave, le royaume de Serbie s'allie, en 1918, aux Croates et aux Slovènes pour former — avec ses adversaires de la guerre à peine terminée — un Etat commun des Slaves du Sud. La Vieille-Serbie reprise chèrement aux Turcs en est le parent pauvre''Balles perdues: Interventions 1990-2002, Mobiles: Essais, Slobodan Despot, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2002.. Dans l’entre-deux-guerres, le Royaume Serbe va néanmoins développer une politique de recolonisation du Kosovo, accompagnée de pressions pour inciter les Albanais à quitter la région, afin de renverser la tendance amorcée par le nouvel exode des Serbes, pendant la guerre de 14/18. Une politique de colonisation agricole est également mise en place. Elle donne de nombreux avantages aux colons (gratuité de la terre), mais connaît un succès limité : 60.000 serbes reviennent au Kosovo ou s'y installe. Des Komitadjis de Macédoine, entreprennent de désalbaniser la région en encourageant eux-aussi les Albanais à partir et en y favorisant la réinstallation de familles serbes et monténégrines. Les autorités serbes sont farouchement opposé à tout progrès dans l'éducation et la culture pour la population albanaise, et, comme en Albanie, les intellectuels constituent la plus grande menace pour le pouvoir. Malheureusement, une première génération d'écrivains du Kosovo est anéantie politiquementHd du Kosovo, tome 44 de dictionnaires historiques européennes, Robert Elsie, Scarecrow Press, 2004.. * * * * * Albanais et nazis . thumb|260px|thumb|260px Pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, l’Allemagne Nazie écrase le royaume de Yougoslavie. La Grande Albanie est créée absorbant le Kosovo et administrée par une administration fasciste albano-italienne. L’occupation italienne est perçue comme une libération pour les Albanais. L’administration nazie occupe Mitrovica au Nord. Bien que s’étant engagés auprès des rares collaborationnistes serbes à ne pas favoriser le nationalisme albanais, les allemands facilitent l’implantation d’écoles albanaises et d’un conseil des Anciens chargé de faire appliquer la loi islamique. Un régime de terreur s’instaure envers les Serbes. Ils sont expulsés ou tués. Un certain nombre d’Albanais s’installent au Kosovo où la résistance est faible. Le Parti communiste yougoslave, faiblement implanté au Kosovo appelle les résistants albanais, serbes et monténégrins à s’unir pour lutter contre la bourgeoise Grande Albanie. La 21e Division SS de montagne Skanderbeg (albanische Nr. 1) est une division SS, créée par Heinrich Himmler, en mars 1944, à l'instigation du grand mufti de Jérusalem, el-Hadj Amin al-Husseini et ainsi nommée en hommage à Gjergj Kastriot Skanderbeg. Ce grand seigneur albanais est pourtant redevenu à la fin de sa vie catholique et a combattu les musulmans. Cette formation armée va lutter pour la défense d'une grande Albanie, dont l'Allemagne nazie, après l'Italie fasciste, est le garant. La 21e Division SS de montagne Skanderbeg est créée en avril 1944 au Kosovo (Pristina). Elle recrute essentiellement dans les villages albanais du Kosovo et du nord de la Macédoine. La 21e Division SS profite de volontaires venant de la gendarmerie albanaise et de la Deuxième Ligue de Prizren. Comprenant quelque 9.000 hommes, elle est engagée directement dans les opérations antipartisans au nord du MonténégroLaurent Latruwe et Gorgana Kostic, La division Skandberg. Histoire des Waffen-SS albanais. Des origines idéologiques aux débuts de la Guerre froide, Godefroy de Bouillon, Paris 2004, p.175-178. . 21 Division SS de montagne Skanderbeg La 21 Division SS de montagne Skanderberg est la dernière des créations d'unités de SS musulmans des Balkans. Elle ne parvient pas - sinon dans la cruauté - au renom des deux formations de ce type créées avant elle. La seule voie pour la jeunesse musulmane, déclare un imam réputé, est celle de Hitler. Dans les opérations militaires, les Albanais sont plus attirés par la destruction des villages serbes et le massacre de leurs habitants que par la poursuite des résistants armés. La violence chez eux est toujours systématique et jamais modulée par les besoins variables dans la lutte contre les partisans. Leur violence est mue par un objectif unique : l'épuration ethniqueLaurent Latruwe et Gorgana Kostic, La division Skandberg. Histoire des Waffen-SS albanais. Des origines idéologiques aux débuts de la Guerre froide, Godefroy de Bouillon, Paris 2004, p.175-178. . Les Albanais du Kosovo l'illustrent de manière atroce dans le nord du Monténégro, le 28 juillet 1944. Lorsqu'ils repartent de Velikapour arriver en retard au rendez-vous, Velika est en ruines. Ses détachements de La 21e Division SS de montagne Skanderbeg massacre et souvent mutilent les 800 habitants du village, et 673 civils dans les hameaux des alentours. La grande Albanie comprend, en plus de l'Albanie actuelle, le Kosovo et la Metohija (moins la partie nord-est derrière Mitrovica, demeurée dans la zone d'occupation allemande), le sud et le nord-est du Monténégro, la région macédonienne de Tetovo et l'Épire grecque. Cette entité fonctionne du printemps 1941 à septembre 1944 et connaît au sein de la communauté albanaise des conflits sanglants. Le bilan de leurs crimes est évalué à 10.000 morts, 100.000 exilés et à des dizaines de milliers de destructions. Et comme la grande Albanie appartient au Troisième Reich, les juifs sont aussi atrocement persécutés. Ils connaissent la mort sur place ou, plus souvent, en déportation, et voient leurs synagogues brûler et leurs cimetières être dévastésLaurent Latruwe et Gorgana Kostic, La division Skanderbeg. Histoire des Waffen-SS albanais. Des origines idéologiques aux débuts de la Guerre froide, Godefroy de Bouillon, Paris 2004, p.175-178.. Les collaborateurs albanais du Kosovo sont farouchement hostiles au communisme, parce qu'ils y distinguent un panslavisme dissimulé, or ils ont une aversion instinctive à l'égard des Slaves en général et des Serbes en particulier. Vient néanmoins l'heure de la défaite. La plupart de ces Albanais désertent au Kosovo. On les retrouve dans la révolte albanaise du premier trimestre 1945, révolte matée par les forces communistes yougoslaves sur ordre de Tito. Et pourtant l'histoire officielle titiste raconte qu'en 1945 tous les musulmans yougoslaves sont communistes. Le bilan de la guerre, selon le Commissariat aux réfugiés, confirment les chiffres de 100.000 Serbes du Kosovo déportés, 10.000 assassinés. Mussolini installe 75.000 colons albanais sur les terres des Serbes qui ont fuit ou sont dans les camps nazis''Balles perdues: Interventions 1990-2002'', Mobiles: Essais, Slobodan Despot, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2002.. Mais après le début de la dictature de Tito, les Serbes du Kosovo se sont trouvés partout au banc des accusés. Ils ont sans cesse l'impression que le temps des Turcs ou des nazis est revenu. Non seulement les crimes des Albanais, collaborateurs sous l'occupation, passent sur le compte des pertes et profits, alors qu'ils sont nombreux. Mais les Serbes se voient même reprocher de leur avoir résisté''Dossier Kosovo, La Lumière du Thabor'', Atanasije Jevtic, Mira Trajkovic, Jean-Louis Palierne, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1991. . * * * * * La dictature titiste . thumb|260px|Partisans titistes libérant une ville du Kosovo. : Du 31 décembre l943 au 2 janvier l944 la déclaration de Bujan, conférence fondatrice du Conseil de libération nationale pour le Kosovo, assure au peuple albanais, qui désire, aujourd'hui comme de tout temps, s'unir à l'Albanie le droit à l'autodéterminationLa Question du Kosovo: Entretiens avec Marie-Françoise Allain et Xavier Galmiche, Ibrahim Rugova, Fayard, 1994.. Tito agit, après les massacres de Bosniaques et Albanais de l'immédiate libération, comme Lénine, en 1920, avec les musulmans de l'Empire russe. Cette politique habile ne va pas empêcher les islamistes de l'accuser d'avoir exterminé les musulmans durant toute sa dictature, ce qui est pour une fois faux''Islam: l'Islam, Etat et la politique'', Volume 2 de l'islam: Concepts critique en sociologie, Bryan S. Turner, Routledge, 2003.. Tito veut une république musulmane et autonome dans un Etat communiste et athée. Cependant, Tito rompt ses relations avec Joseph Staline. Or, le 28 juin 1948, le parti communiste albanais sous la direction d’Enver Hoxha prend le parti de Staline. La frontière du Kosovo avec l’Albanie est donc fermée et les communistes albanais surveillés par la police politique de la dictature. Hoxha Fadil (1916 - 2001) est la figure de premier rang des communistes albanais au Kosovo. Il est Président de l'Assemblée du Kosovo et du Conseil exécutif du Kosovo (1945 - 1953 - 1967 - 1969). Il se retire de la politique en 1981, après les émeutes des Albanais, auxquelles il s'oppose''Le temps de l'imposture ou Le roman de Tito'', Volume 2, Dobrica Ćosić, Vladimir André Céjovic, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2008. . Tito dans le droit fil de sa politique, d'après-guerre fait du Kosovo-Métochie, par la Constitution de 1974, le second Etat albanais dans les Balkans. Certains, comme le grand historien serbe de Bosnie Milorad Ekmecic, sont d'avis que Tito n'a pas pour envie de rétablir la Yougoslavie''Kosovo : la spirale de la haine : les faits, les acteurs, l'histoire'', Collection Mobiles géopolitiques, Dušan T. Bataković, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1998. . Après la mort de Tito (1980), le problème du Kosovo ne cesse de se compliquer et de s'aggraver. * * * * * * * * * * LA FIN DU KOSOVO SERBE . L'après-titisme . thumb|260px|Commémoration de la bataille de 1389. La situation économique et sociale tragique des citoyens kosovars, aux prises avec l'héritage catastrophique de la dictature trotskiste, n'intéressent personne. Mais à partir de juillet 1990, en quelques mois sont licenciés 90 % des Albanais de tous les secteurs de la vie sociale et économique : l'enseignement, la santé, les média, la culture, l'économie. Durant l'année 1991, 45.000 élèves, étudiants et enseignants albanais sont exclus du système scolaire et brutalement expulsés par la police des bâtiments scolaires''De la question albanaise au Kosovo : actes d'un colloque'', Bruxelles, 20 mai 1999, Interventions (Bruxelles), Jean-Michel De Waele, Kolë Gjeloshaj, Complexe, 1999.. Pour les orthodoxes, en raison du sacrifice du Prince Lazar, devenu martyr, Dieu doit rendre leur liberté aux Serbes, comme il le fit pour le peuple élu soumis à Babylone. Dans les écrits hagiographiques et dans la légende, le thème du royaume céleste occupe une place significative. L'héroïsme et l'esprit de sacrifice sont des valeurs que partagent tous les Serbes''La Serbie du prince Miloš à Milošević'', Volume 27 de Europe Plurielle, Numéro 27 de Collection Multicultural Europe, Yves Tomić, Peter Lang 2003.. Les Albanais se multiplient démographiquement, afin de conquérir du territoire et d'écraser les Serbes.‎ Néanmoins, en août 1989. c'est l'Eglise orthodoxe serbe de Bosnie-Herzégovine qui organise, parfois avec la participation des organisations communistes locales, plusieurs manifestations commémoratives de la bataille de Kosovo (1389). Les Albanais sont victimes d'un malheur après l'effondrement du communisme : les exactions du régime rouge-brun de Milosevic. Elles vont déclencher un véritable génocide des Serbes. Les Albanais ne sont arrêtées que par l'intervention militaire de l'OTAN en 1999Serge Métais, Histoire des Albanais, des Illyriens à l’indépendance du Kosovo, Fayard, 2006. font que les Albanais se sentant soutenus massacrent les Serbes comme du temps des nazis. * * * * * Pogroms et exodes . thumb|260px|Jeunes Serbes du Kosovo et portraits de ceux qui sont des criminels de guerre à leurs yeux.thumb|260px|5 février 2013 : enfant victime d'un attentat à Kosovska Mitrovica.thumb|260px|Réfugiés serbes du Kosovo. Les nationalistes, qui deviennent dominant au détriment des tendances de gauche du fait des exactions albanaises, s'attachent à aider le peuple à prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la trahison. Ils allèguent que le peuple serbe, tout en ayant le plus gros du mérite pour la fondation des deux Yougoslavies, s'est trouvé politiquement et culturellement désintégré, soumis aux stratégies et complots anti-serbes. Les départs forcés de la population serbe du Kosovo sont favorisés par les autorités officielles de la région autonome du Kosovo''Kossovo, 1389-1989: bataille pour les droits de l'âme'', Anne Yélen, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1989.. C'est à partir du thème du Kosovo que prend forme le mouvement nationaliste serbe. C'est lui qui inspire le processus du redressement du peuple, son entrée dans l'histoire afin de réparer les injustices historiques et la trahison. Les meetings, avec une riche iconographie nationaliste et religieuse, deviennent quotidien et principal médium politique. L'indignation des masses est mise au service du démantèlement des institutions fédérales''De la question albanaise au Kosovo : actes d'un colloque'', Bruxelles, 20 mai 1999, Interventions (Bruxelles), Jean-Michel De Waele, Kolë Gjeloshaj, Editions Complexe, 1999.. En face la stratégie d'occupation de l'espace à travers la construction de mosquées paie. Les Albanais chassent 240.000 Serbes. Ils s'installent dans leurs fermes et leurs maisons. 86 églises et monastères sont saccagés ou détruits. Celles qui ne sont pas rasées sont interdites aux derniers fidèles. Les musulmans albanais veulent transformer à nouveau en mosquée l'église de la Mère de Dieu de Prizren''Ong Islamiques Au Kosovo'', Collection Mobiles géopolitiques, Xavier Pauly, Philippe-Xavier Pauly, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2005. . Le 17 février 2008, le Premier ministre kosovar Hashim Thaçi proclame solennellement l'indépendance du Kosovo. Le Kosovo n'est pas actuellement reconnu par l'Organisation des Nations unies (ONU). Le Kosovo n'est reconnu que par 3 membres permanents du conseil de sécurité et par 98 pays membres de l'ONU. Il s'agit en gros d'états musulmans pratiquant la charia et de pays membres de l'OTAN, environ 10% de la population mondiale. Les Albanais ont aujourd'hui l'espoir d'être réunis, comme les autres peuples balkaniques, au sein de l'Union européenneSerge Métais, Histoire des Albanais, des Illyriens à l’indépendance du Kosovo, Fayard, 2006.. Mais leurs ne plaisent pas aux autres peuples et leurs gouvernants. La stratégie d'occupation de l'espace à travers la construction de mosquées, à nouveau 240.000 Serbes chassés de chez eux, 86 églises et monastères saccagés ou détruits, cela n'est pas cela le droit des peuples à disposer d'eux-mêmes. Ceux qui ne sont pas sont interdits aux derniers fidèles. Les musulmans albanais veulent transformer en mosquée l'église de la Mère de Dieu de Prizren''Ong Islamiques Au Kosovo'', Collection Mobiles géopolitiques, Xavier Pauly, Philippe-Xavier Pauly, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2005.. La partie nord du Kosovo, 15 % de la région, se trouve sous l'autorité de l'Assemblée du Kosovo-et-Métochie qui ne représente que des Serbes et Monténégrins. Ils refusent la déclaration d'indépendance de 2008 des Albanais kosovars et revendiquent leur maintien au sein de la Serbie. Le Conseil national des Roms en Serbie refuse, en 2008, de reconnaître l'indépendance du Kosovo. Cette minorité connaît des persécutions qui rappelle l'époque nazie. En Europe, les médias se taisent sur ces exactions des gentils albanais. Le Conseil national des Roms signalé que les Roms ne reconnaîtra jamais l'indépendance du Kosovo-Metohija, et de ne jamais trahir leur pays - la Serbie. Conseil soumis à une condamnation et une déclaration de l'ambassadeur britannique au Kosovo, le plan de Martti Ahtisaari a reconnu et accepté les Roms vivant dans la province. Le Conseil national a souligné que les Roms continuent d'être la cible privilégiée des attaques menées par des extrémistes albanais, et que le mandat de la mission des Nations unies pour plus de 85% des Roms ont été contraints de quitter leurs maisons et de fuir le Kosovo en raison de la terreur et de persécution ciblée par les institutions albanaises provisoires[http://www.regnum.ru/news/fd-abroad/959714.html Les Tsiganes ne reconnaîtront jamais l'indépendance du Kosovo]. De nos jours, on parle volontiers, surtout à La Haye, de la grande Serbie, mais sans rappeler que celle-ci n'a jamais existé, sauf dans les intentions prêtées à Belgrade par les propagandes hostiles à la Serbie, à commencer par celle de l'Autriche-Hongrie qui a inventé l'expression et l'accusation. Alors que durant la Seconde guerre mondiale, il y a bien eu dans l'espace yougoslave une grande Croatie, une grande Bulgarie et une grande Albanie. Et toutes les trois sont les auteurs d'effroyables massacres pour le peuple serbe parce qu'elles se sont faites contre lui par la volonté délibérée des puissances de l'Axe, qui entend non seulement gommer les effets du Traité de Versailles, mais châtier aussi Belgrade d'avoir refusé le pacte qu'elles lui a proposéLaurent Latruwe et Gorgana Kostic, La division Skandberg. Histoire des Waffen-SS albanais. Des origines idéologiques aux débuts de la Guerre froide, Godefroy de Bouillon, Paris 2004, p.175-178. . Actuellement beaucoup de pays en Europe ne se souviennent plus de l'alliance serbe en 14 et en 1941. Ils aident des musulmans qui se comportent en bourreaux. * * * * * * * * * * RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Histoire du Kosovo Catégorie:Europe Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Histoire de la Yougoslavie pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale Catégorie:Territoire contesté ou occupé en Europe